If Only You'd Notice
by Lychee Cheesecake
Summary: She was hardly noticed. He was popular and always surrounded. She was crushing on him from afar. He didn't know she exists. But when they bumped into each other in the hallways, she changes. TadasexOC, Amuto, Rimahiko, etc.
1. Prologue

Helloooo!~ xMichelleh here, and this is my first fanfic! This is just the prologue, so it's not all that long. I'm not gonna make this note so long, so let's begin! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Name:** Misaki Nakamura  
**Looks:** Dark brown long hair, golden eyes, and wears cutesy clothes when not in school. In school she wears the Seiyo uniform like everyone else.  
**Bio:** Misaki is a smart girl, but has very little social skills. To others, she was practically invisible. At home, she was also neglected.  
**Personality:** Shy, quiet, and doesn't talk much  
**Chara (possibly more later):** Kara, who represents her dream to be more outgoing and loud  
**Description:** Black side ponytail, purple eyes, turquoise off-the-shoulder top and grey skirt with white leggings, white thigh-high boots  
**Chara Change:** Megaphone earrings, makes her really outgoing and hyper

* * *

_Misaki's POV_

At Seiyo Academy, there were the popular kids, the normal kids, and the loners. I was one of the loners.

As I walked to school, I could see everyone talking and laughing. It was like any other day, where everyone just socialize with each other. I, unfortunately, was friendless. In fact, I was pretty much invisible to everyone. I was ignored, and most, if not all, of the people in my class don't even know I'm there.

Like any other day, I walked into my class, and not a single look as I went to my seat. As I sat down, I looked around the classroom. I saw Hotori Tadase talking with the other Guardians. I could see him focusing mainly on Amu Hinamori, the Joker. What I wouldn't give for him to look at me like that.. Yes, if you haven't noticed, I have a crush on him. Ever since I saw him, in fact. The thing is though- he's just another person who doesn't notice me.

Today wasn't different from any other day. Math, Japanese, science, etc. The Guardians ran out in the middle of class again. I wonder why.

After school, I walked home like I did every single day. I never looked forward to school, nor going home. At home, it was almost the same as school- I was yet again ignored. My parents obsessed over my older sister, who was prettier, smarter, and more or less perfect. What's worse is that they were gone most of the time, off to celebrate or at some competition. Sometimes I wonder if they even remember me.

When I got home, I ate, took a shower, and then lay in bed, thinking of tomorrow. School again, no different than my usual. If only I weren't so shy. If only I could talk to Hotori-kun. If only..

I wish I were outgoing and noticed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!~ R+R please. ^^

Constructive criticism would be appreciated and loved, no matter how harsh. :D


	2. Chapter 1 Just Another Day?

The first chapter is now up! Gahhh, this was kind of hard to write, and I couldn't make it long enough. I kinda rushed on the plot.. Misaki is somewhat OOC in this. _

Thank you Raine1902 for being my first and (so far) only reviewer!3

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 1-

Misaki's POV  
*A few days later*

"COME ON MISAKI, WAKE UP!"  
I groaned as I heard the loud voice. Who was it? It was my 'Shugo Chara', Kara.  
*flashback*  
When I woke up, I rolled out of bed, like any other day. What surprised me was that I heard something fall, along with me. I stood up and looked around for whatever dropped. A while later, I found it- and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was an egg, and not a normal one. Nope, not at all. It was turquoise with random sized white and grey hearts. On top of that, it was bright- very bright. All of it took a pretty long time to process. While I was holding it, wondering what to do with it and what it was, it hatched. When that happened, I stood and stared in shock. I did not expect that at all. Neither did I think a small.. person (?) was to come out.  
I looked at her closely. She had her black hair in a side ponytail, and purple eyes that went well with her hair. She wore an off-the-shoulder top that was turquoise, a grey skirt with white leggings, and white thigh-high boots. 'Such a bold outfit..' I noted. To top it off, she was about four inches tall, not to mention she was floating.  
"Hey hey!~" she shouted, very loudly I might add.  
"Er.. what/who are you?" I said absentmindedly.  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm Kara, your Shugo Chara!"  
"..what exactly is a Shugo Chara?"  
"A Chara is born from a strong wish of yours, which in this case, is MAINLY to have more courage and to be more outgoing. A Chara is your would-be-self. Keke, and part of you wants some to notice you huh? Huh huh huhhhhh? Anyways, moving on, you can be pretty outgoing and such if you want to, but all that's showing is your outer self, the quiet, shy, 'invisible' girl. Am I right? Yes, I am. So try to be outgoing!~" 'She is one hyper.. chara.'  
Apparently Kara was born out of my desire to be more outgoing and such. I couldn't help but smile a small smile though, things were a lot less lonely with Kara here.  
I walked slowly to the bathroom to brush my teeth, yawning. As I was brushing my teeth, I thought about school. I wonder if today would be different, with Kara around. I decided it probably wouldn't, since nothing had changed the last few days since Kara was born. I brushed my long hair, sighing as I decided to wear it down like any other day. I would like to change my hairstyle, but I really had no idea what to do. After getting dressed into my uniform, I sauntered over to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I dug around the refrigerator for some food, and settled for a bagel and orange juice. When I sat down at the table, Kara asked me, "Hey, where are your parents?"  
"Oh they're at one of my sister's competition, like usual," I replied, looking down at the table.  
"You have a sister? Oh, well, putting that aside, why don't you go with them, or at least one of them stay home with you? Why would they just leave you at home alone?"  
"Um.. how about I tell you that later? It's almost time for school."  
Kara pouted, but didn't argue. Actually, I don't really like talking about it, so I avoided the conversation with that excuse. Good thing it actually was time to get started on walking. I cleaned up my meal and headed out the door.  
While I was prancing to school, Kara was ranting about how I was way too quiet. I didn't listen to that much. By the time we got to school, everyone was getting ready for class. I followed after the crowd of people, and somehow I ended up behind Hotori-kun. Kara snickered, causing me to blush a little. I honestly wonder how she even knows that I like him.

Tadase's POV  
I could've sworn I heard laughter behind me. When I turned around to take a peek though, it was just Nakamura-san looking down at her feet and walking quietly. She doesn't seem to talk much, let alone laugh. So I brushed the feeling off and continued walking.  
I hurried into the classroom, and took my seat. I watched Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san talk, while Nikaidou-sensei took attendance. Hinamori-san looks so cute when she laughs..

Misaki's POV  
I could see Hotori-kun looking at Hinamori Amu again. I sighed, knowing my love would always be unrequited. "You know, nothing comes out from from being negative." Kara said. How she knew, I have no idea. Well, I guess because of my sighing. The bell rang right at that moment, and I didn't reply to Kara. I rushed out of the classroom and turned to the right, and ended up bumping into someone. That person fell, and so did I. "Sorry," I mumbled, not knowing who it was that I crashed into. When I looked up though, it was none other than.. the King's Chair of the Guardians.  
Hotori-kun.

"Are you alright, Nakamura-san?"

Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me. ^^

R+R please! Remember, harsh criticism and tips will always be appreciated! My goal is to improve my writing. Currently I need some tips on making the chapters longer.

Oh, and what would you like to see in this fanfic? Fluff? More focusing on the other characters? PM me or put it in a review please~


End file.
